Leur rencontre
by luglo
Summary: Rencontre entre Stef et Léna qui ont une vingtaine d'années. Stef n'a jamais été marié à Mike et aucun enfant n'est encore présent, l'histoire peut donc être suivie dans avoir vu la série ...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne possède aucun personnage ni tout autre éléments de la série. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas a laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture ! ...

* * *

C'était un jour d'été, particulièrement chaud, en plein milieu d'après midi, Stef Foster venait de rentrer d'une garde et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche et se reposer avant de reprendre le service quelques heures plus tard. A 26ans, cette grande blonde à l'allure sportive était diplômée de l'école de police depuis moins d'un an. En sortant de la douche, elle enfila des sous vêtements et son vieux t-shirt trop grand pour dormir mais qui lui donnait quand même cet air naturellement féminin et très sexy.

Elle habitait ces appartements de banlieue au rez-de-chaussée, tous accolés les uns les autres. La proximité avec les voisins était donc grande et les tentatives de cambriolages facilitées surtout en pleine journée, aux heures où les gens sont censés être au travail. Stef cru entendre des bruits comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer sa serrure. Elle prit donc son arme et sans bruit, se dirigea vers la porte. Au bout d'une minute, l'acharnement de l'intrus n'ayant pas cessé, elle prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte ! « Police ! »

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de trouver un petit délinquant derrière la porte, la policière tomba sur une touffe de cheveux toute frisée, puis en y regardant de plus près, elle aperçu une jeune femme métisse avec un carton dans une main et une clé dans une autre, qui essayait d'ouvrir la serrure et qui faillit perdre l'équilibre de peur, dans les quelques marches qui séparaient le trottoir de la porte.

« - Oh je suis désolée, dit la blonde en la rattrapant de justesse, j'ai cru que vous étiez un cambrioleur.

- Merci mais euh, qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi ?! demanda la jeune femme surprise en reprenant ses esprits

- Chez vous ? Mais j'habite ici ! Vous devez faire une erreur !

-Je ne crois pas, je suis bien au numéro 84 ? questionna la brune en regardant les chiffres de la rue.

- Oui mais vous êtes au 84 A, je suppose donc que vous êtes la nouvelle voisine du 84 B répondit Stef avec un grand sourire en comprenant le malentendu.

- Ah, marmonna la brune toute confuse, je suis désolée…C'est juste que le propriétaire a eu un empêchement, il m'a juste envoyé la clé sans plus d'explication, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux appartements au même numéro. Désolée du dérangement, vraiment.

- Aucun problème, nous sommes présentées comme ça. Enfin presque, moi c'est Stef.

- Léna, enchantée. » dit-elle en se libérant une main pour la lui tendre.

Elles se serrèrent la main, l'échange dura quelques secondes, chacune avec un sourire, en se regardant dans les yeux, Léna descendit furtivement son regard sur la tenue peu habillée de celle qui se tenait devant elle, puis elle reprit ses esprits et dit en partant :

« - Bon, ce n'est pas que mais il va falloir que je me dépêche si je veux rendre mon camion de déménagement a temps. Mes amis qui étaient censés m'aider m'ont lâché et je n'ai que l'après midi pour tout vider alors je m'y remets ! Encore désolée et a bientôt alors !

- Euh oui… » prononça la blonde encore un peu perturbée par cet échange en refermant sa porte.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez que je puisse m'améliorer et poster le chapitre 2 dès que possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! N'hésitez pas, toute remarque ne pourra m'être que bénéfique!

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Stef referma sa porte avec un grand sourire. Quelque chose d'indescriptible venait de se passer. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait ressentit. « Non mais ce n'est rien, se dit elle, cette pauvre fille était juste chamboulée parce que 5 minutes avant je lui pointais une arme sur la tête, voila tout. Inutile de chercher a analyser ces quelques secondes d'échange bizarre .De toute façon, ce n'est rien, il faut que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions ! »

Mais en bonne voisine, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'aller s'habiller puis de ressortir sur son palier.

« - Vous voulez peut-être un peu d'aide du coup ? » proposa t elle a sa nouvelle voisine.

Léna encore dans ses pensées n'entendit pas sa voisine. Elle était perturbée par cette belle blonde au sourire ravageur qui allait habiter a coté d'elle. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle commence, si elle déménageait c'était justement pour fuir des histoires comme ça . C'est en repensant a la tenue peut vêtue de sa voisine qu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui parlait.

« - Euh pardon, vous disiez ? rougit Léna en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle voisine à qui elle pensait justement.

-Je vous demandais si vous vouliez un peu d'aide pour tous ces cartons ? répondit elle en souriant a cette fille qui semblait un peu dans sa bulle.

- Non c'est bon, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, bafouilla la brune.

- Si je propose c'est que ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! J'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

- Dans ce cas, je crois bien que je vais dire oui » accepta Léna.

Au bout de deux heures, le plus gros était fait, il restait encore deux ou trois gros meubles a décharger mais elles s'en sortaient très bien toutes seules. Une fois le canapé, dernier meuble du camion enfin installé au milieu du salon de Léna, les deux jeunes femmes s'y étalèrent, fatiguées de leur après midi de déménagement.

« -Je vous aurai bien proposé quelque chose de frais a boire mais mon frigo démarre à peine, se désola Léna, je peux peut-être vous inviter a boire un verre quelque part pour vous remercier ?

- Ne vous embêtez pas, je dois avoir quelques bières dans mon frigo, je reviens ! Et comme ça, pas besoin de marcher des kilomètres en plus sous cette chaleur ! Cria t elle a la fenêtre en partant chez elle ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de lui répondre.

- Bon d'accord mais je vous inviterais une prochaine fois dit elle a Stef qui était revenue avec une bouteille bien fraîche . Et puis on peut peut-être se tutoyer non ?

-Euh, bien sur, si tu veux » risqua avec amusement la blonde.

Et elles restèrent là, une bonne demi heure de plus, a ne rien dire de particulier mais à comater après leurs efforts.

« - Au faite, tu te trimbales souvent avec une arme sur toi contre les cambrioleurs ? Dit Léna pour casser ce silence un peu pesant.

- Non, enfin oui, je suis flic, mais à la maison je l'utilise très rarement, sauf contre mes voisins, répondit Stef en rigolant.

- Ah oui, flic, j'aurai du y penser, c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si prévenante. Au moins, je me sens un peu plus en sécurité en sachant qu'une représente des forces de l'ordre habite juste a coté et peut intervenir a tout moment ! …Enfin, je veux dire, que c'est plutôt rassurant…D'avoir quelqu'un a coté…Enfin quelqu'un comme toi…bref !

- Oui j'ai compris, sortie la policière avec un grand sourire, il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis là si besoin, pour des problèmes de cambriolage, de déménagement ou même s'il te manque du lait…Quoi que, a part de la bière et des restes de plats livrés, mon frigo est assez vide…Mais on ne sait jamais…

- Par contre, il va falloir que j'y aille, reprit la blonde tout en se levant, c'est bientôt l'heure de débuter ma garde. Alors merci pour la bière, enfin le canapé pour la bière et bonne chance pour tout déballer.

- Merci a toi surtout, toute seule je n'y serai jamais arrivée ! Bonne chance pour le travail, dit elle en se levant et en posant une main sur le bras de Stef, ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter la conversation, les rendant toutes deux mal a l'aise sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

- Euh… De rien y a pas de quoi, a bientôt, finit par dire Stef en rentrant chez elle tellement vite qu'elle en perdu presque l'équilibre.

En refermant leurs portes respectives, les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Léna se fit la réflexion qu'il allait quand même être difficile de ne pas céder a une femme si belle et surtout si gentille. Quand à Stef, elle ne comprenait pas encore ces sortes de signaux d'urgence que semblait crier son corps à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en contact avec celui de sa voisine. Mais trêve de réflexion, une longue nuit de garde l'attendait, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer avec cette rencontre...Mais la policière se surpris à sourire en pensant que ça en valait quand même le coup.

* * *

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, le troisième dès que possible! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Même si je prend mon temps pour amener les choses ^^


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai eu un review qui me suggérait de traduire ma fanfic en anglais. Je dois dire que l'idée ne me déplairait pas même si je pense attendre de finir l'histoire en français d'abord. Seulement mon niveau d'anglais n'étant pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, si quelqu'un pouvait m'indiquer où je peux trouver des traducteurs prêts a m'aider. Merci beaucoup!

En attendant, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

15 min et une douche plus tard, Stef était prête a partir au travail, en uniforme. Quand la voiture de son coéquipier arriva en klaxonnant elle ferma sa porte, jeta un coup d'œil chez la voisine qu'elle n'aperçut pas et elle monta dans la voiture en attrapant le café que lui présentait le conducteur.

Mike, son coéquipier connaissait Stef depuis le lycée même s'il fallut attendre l'école de police pour qu'ils se parlent vraiment. Ils étaient sorties en même temps de l'école de police, et avaient été affectés en binôme dès leurs débuts. Mike avait ce sourire constant qui rendait les journées un peu moins longues. Il avait le béguin pour la blonde depuis le lycée, une fois flic, il avait finit part l'inviter a sortir une fois, un rencard, et elle avait accepté. Mike était tout a fait le genre d'homme qui semble avoir toutes les qualités que peut rechercher une femme. Charmant, toujours souriant, à l'écoute, attentionné, il n'avait pas peur de l'engagement et avait une situation stable. Mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin, Stef aurait pu essayer, voir si ça pouvait marcher avec le temps, mais il lui manquait cette étincelle, celle du grand amour. Quand elle voyait son coéquipier, oui elle tenait a lui, parce que les heures de services ensembles ça rapproche, et qu'elle lui portait une confiance absolue sur sa vie, mais c'était plus amicale, ou familiale. Mike semblait malgré tout être toujours dans l'attente d'un signe de sa coéquipière sans pour autant le montrer ,elle aurait voulu, son père adorait Mike, des mois qu'il la harcelait a savoir quand est ce qu'elle prendrait enfin son courage a deux mains. Si seulement il savait se dit-elle perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Mike cassa ce silence qu'il ne supportait pas, d'ailleurs les quelques minutes de réflexions qu'il avait laissé a Stef étaient déjà un effort en soi. Il ne supportait pas les silences, il était du genre a toujours combler les vides, pour détendre l'atmosphère et éviter les blancs interminables.

« -Et bien Foster, ça va pas aujourd'hui ? lança t il pour engager la conversation

-Si si ça va, je suis juste fatiguée, dit elle en sortant de ses pensées

-Tu n'as pas dormi ? Je croyais que tu allais te faire une « sieste monumentale » d'après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ! la taquina t il gentiment.

-Euh si, c'était prévu, répondit la blonde. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

« -C'est juste qu'une nouvelle voisine a déménagé a coté de chez moi, on a fait connaissance parce qu'elle s'est trompé de maison et a essayé de rentrer chez moi, du coup je l'ai aidé à déménager tout l'après midi et je ne me suis pas reposé, sourit Stef en repensant a sa voisine qui avait l'air si douce et si charmante.

-Et elle est comment ? demanda Mike

-Euh, comment ça elle est comment ?! dit la jeune femme en sentant ses joues rougir, alors qu'elle était justement en train de se dire qu'elle était plus que jolie

-Et bien, elle est sympa ? poursuivi le conducteur qui avait remarqué le malaise de sa coéquipière.

-Oui oui, très sympa, sortie Stef sur un ton qui voulait marquer la fin de la discussion.

-Ok. »

Mike la laissa repartir dans ses rêveries mais ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Il l'a trouvait tellement belle, mais il sentait bien que ce qu'il éprouvait ne pourrait sans doute jamais être réciproque. Il l'observait de loin en se demandant pourquoi elle avait rougit a une question si banale. Elle regardait par la vitre, contemplant les paysages et ne voyant donc pas que son coéquipier la dévisageait. Il y vit certes une jeune femme magnifique, mais il cru voir deux sentiments contraires se dessiner sur son visage. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés qui dénotaient son anxiété, et pourtant, elle avait ce regard apaisé et ce sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il le savait bien, la blonde était en proie à un conflit intérieur dont il ne connaîtrait la cause sauf si celle-ci décidait de lui en parler. Mais l'expression de son visage lui rappela le lycée. Il se souvint qu'a une époque, Stef avait la même expression, jour après jour. A cette période, il était déjà fou d'elle, elle l'impressionnait tellement. C'était la capitaine de l'équipe de natation et était connu pour son franc parlé. Elle traînait toujours avec cette fille, tout aussi populaire mais qui sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Sa coéquipière aurait pu avoir n'importe quel garçon, mais elle ne semblait vivre que pour le sport, les études et cette fille. Tiré de ses pensées par un appel radio, Mike jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son amie, effectivement, son expression était la même qu'il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il l'observait quand elle était seule avec elle même.

Les heures qui suivirent et les interventions qui enchaînèrent donnèrent l'impression a Stef d'être une sorte d'exutoire a ses pensées. Mais sur le chemin du retour, elle perdit de nouveau le contrôle sur ce qu'elle avait en tête. La métisse avec son sourire timide avait hanté ses pensées toue la soirée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose comme cela, c'est-à-dire un bien être en y pensant tout en y mêlant une sorte de combat intérieur, elle était au lycée. Il y avait cette fille, sa meilleure amie, Megan, qui un jour avait commencé à sortir avec l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée. Du jour au lendemain, elles se virent de moins en moins, ce qui la rendait vraiment triste. Elle essaya de se consoler dans le travail, mais au fil des semaines, elle se rendit bien compte que son seul bonheur était d'être avec Megan. Et ses sentiments commencèrent à évoluer. Au début, elle ne les comprenait pas puis, en cessant de se mentir a elle-même elle finit par s'avouer qu'il s'agissait plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour son amie. Un jour elle entendit parler son père de la pauvre fille des voisins qui venait d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle aimait une autre fille. Ils l'avaient mise a la porte, et son père dit a Stef pour rigoler « Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça toi, une fille lesbienne il ne manquerait plus que ça, ça serait comme ne plus avoir de fille du tout. »

Depuis ce jour, la jeune femme avait enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle, et n'y avait même plus repensé. Elle avait enchaîné quelques amourettes avec des garçons, sans réussir à s'y attacher mais sans s'en soucier plus que ça. Son entourage mettant cela sur son envie de carrière, aucun ne posa plus de questions.

Il était tard mais Léna avait encore beaucoup de choses a déballer et surtout ne trouvait pas le sommeil. En entendant une voiture se garer, elle regarda discrètement a la fenêtre et aperçu sa voisine descendre d'une voiture de police. La jeune femme ne put détourner son regard de la policière, ses yeux la détaillèrent de bas en haut. Son uniforme et ses cheveux attachés lui donnait un air plus sévère, plus stricte que plus tôt dans la journée. Chaque mouvement de son corps semblait contrôlé et élégant. La brune se fit la réflexion que cet uniforme lui donnait vraiment une très belle allure. Elle aperçu alors le chauffeur de la voiture. L'homme venait de sortir et comme elle, il ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard de la blonde et attendit qu'elle referme sa porte pour retourner au volant et partir. Elle connaissait ce regard, le regard d'un homme éperdument amoureux mais qui n'en avait encore rien dit. Une fois la rue déserte, Léna s'allongea dans son canapé, songeuse et rêveuse, elle finit par trouver le sommeil. Une nuit paisible s'offrait à elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite dès que j'ai le temps et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Vous êtes un certain nombre a lire mes écrits alors n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos avis et suggestions, c'est toujours bon a prendre! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis son déménagement, et Léna commençait à trouver ses repères dans son nouveau chez soi. Elle s'y plaisait vraiment, elle avait réussi a recréer cette ambiance simple mais très chaleureuse qu'elle aimait. Toute sa déco collait parfaitement avec son caractère mais avant tout, chaque pièce était pensée de telle manière qu'en y entrant, les gens s'y sentent bien. Les gens, mais surtout les enfants. Cela avait toujours été le rêve de la jeune femme, avoir pleins d'enfants, les voir sourire, courir partout, leur offrir tout l'amour dont ils avaient besoin. Son métier n'était sans doute pas anodin, elle était dans l'éducation. Pendant un temps elle avait enseigné mais à vrai dire, ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était être présente pour ces enfants, les aider, les guider pas à pas vers leur avenir. Elle avait ainsi passé les concours pour devenir directrice, et les avait réussis. L'autre raison de son déménagement était donc sa nouvelle affectation à l'école « Rosa Parks » qui se situait dans le quartier où elle vivait. Plus que quelques jours et elle prendrait ses nouvelles fonctions, elle avait tellement hâte.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« -Allo ?

-Oui Nana, c'est Carry, j'ai fini avec un peu d'avance, je peux venir ou on s'en tient à l'heure prévue ?

-Non, viens il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis prête de toute façon, répondit Léna.

-Très bien, je suis chez toi dans 20 minutes, fait toi belle !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que pour toi c'est toujours le cas ! taquina la brune.

-A toute ma belle ! dit son amie en raccrochant. »

20 minutes plus tard Carry était effectivement devant chez elle. Léna prit le temps de fermer la porte et de monter en voiture tout en riant déjà des blagues de son amie.

Dans la maison d'à coté, Stef avait vu la scène, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette fille pour qui la brune s'était faite jolie. Car oui, la policière l'avait trouvé particulièrement belle ce soir. Sa voisine avait mis une robe laissant a la vue de tous ses formes parfaites. La robe n'était ni trop longue, ni trop courte, juste ce qu'il fallait pour voir qu'elle avait de belles jambes et le haut n'était fait que de fines bretelles, laissant ses épaules dénudées, et mettant en valeur une carrure qui semblait à la fois fragile et forte, mêlant finesse de son corps et muscles à peine dessinés . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière et en hauteur, et s'était maquillé, pour faire ressortir son regard tendre et rieur.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé a déménager, Stef n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre occasion de partager un moment avec sa voisine mise à part les salutations de voisinages le peu de fois où elles se croisaient. Cependant, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer avoir une rencontre avec la brune. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait ou sortait de chez elle, Stef avait ce petit truc dans le ventre, mêlant stress et excitation a l'idée de se retrouver nez a nez sur le pas de leurs portes. Malheureusement, les horaires décalées qu'elle avait faites ce mois ci ne facilitaient pas les choses mais a son grand bonheur, elle devait repasser dans la patrouille de jour d'ici peu de temps. « Un mois déjà que j'ai fait sa connaissance et surtout un mois qu'elle hante mes pensées sans le vouloir se dit Stef a elle-même. Ca suffit, il est temps de passer a autre chose ! » Et sur ces pensées, elle partit se mettre devant la télé avant d'aller dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Léna et son amie étaient au restaurant et le repas touchait a sa fin. La discussion semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Elles riaient, se confiaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, a tour de rôle, parfois en même temps. Elles semblaient proches, et surtout donnaient l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu.

« -Allé, laisses lui ton numéro, tu t'en fous, au pire il t'appelle, et tu dis que tu ne peux pas. T'as qu'a même donner un faux numéro, chuchotait à moitié fort Carry

-Non, c'est hors de question, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, protesta Léna amusée.

-Mais t'es même pas drôle, peut-être que si tu lui donnes ton numéro, il nous fera une réduction ! insista Carry, et avec tout ce que tu as bu, c'est peut-être pas plus mal !

-Mais ça ne se fait pas, le pauvre, je ne vais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, se justifia la brune.

-De faux espoirs, de faux espoirs, qui sait, peut-être que c'est l'amour de ta vie et que tu le sais même pas !

-Mais bien sur ! Allez arrête de dire des bêtises et partons d'ici avant qu'il nous entende ! dit Léna en se levant et en traînant son amie vers la sortie. »

Une fois l'addition réglée, la métisse proposa a son amie un dernier verre chez elle qu'elle accepta. En rentrant, Léna ne pu s'empêcher de regarder si sa voisine était là ce qui n'échappa pas à Carry.

« -Tu bois quoi ? demanda Léna

-Un thé s'il te plait, répondit son amie en posant ses affaires et en la rejoignant dans la cuisine. Bon alors Nana, raconte, qui c'est ?

-Qui c'est quoi ? dit la brune qui n'avait pas compris tout en préparant le thé.

-Ba la maison d'à coté, c'est qui ?

-Euh, ba personne, enfin une voisine quoi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Léna qui surprise d'une telle question sentait ses joues rougir.

-Léna Adams, comment osez vous me dire que ce n'est personne ! Je te connais par cœur ! Déjà, toute la soirée j'ai sentie que tu avais quelque chose a me dire, ensuite, il y a plusieurs jolies filles qui sont passées devant nous ce soir et tu n'en as regardé aucune, ce qui entre nous, n'est pas normal de ta part ! Ensuite, en rentrant, tu n'as eu de cesse de regarder a coté pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu es devenue aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en m'entendant de dire tout ça! Alors maintenant, j'attend des explications , finit par conclure Carry avec une pointe de fierté d'avoir su trouver a son amie de tels arguments qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.

-Euh…non mais…non…il n'y a rien…bafouilla Léna tout en retournant au salon.

-Allé Nana, dis moi tout, tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas, et promis, je dirai rien a personne dit-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant tout en rejoignant la métisse sur le canapé. »

Léna savait très bien qu'elle finirait par cracher le morceau, même s'il fallait pour cela que son amie reste avec elle toute la nuit. Carry avait cette capacité à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il en avait toujours été ainsi dans leur histoire. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur les bancs de la fac. Carry avait tout de suite plu a Léna par son coté spontané et complément irréfléchi, tout son contraire. Il n'y avait jamais eu ambiguïté entre elles, Léna aimait les femmes, Carry les hommes et leur relation n'était qu'amical. Mais quelle amitié ! Elles avaient presque tout vécu ensemble à l'université, elles avaient eu leur diplôme, vécu en colocation, supporter les histoires de cœur de chacune et malgré la distance qui les avait séparé quelques temps quand Léna n'était plus à San Diego, elles avaient gardé cette complicité. Alors Léna le savait, Carry ne lâcherait rien jusqu'à savoir, elle se dit donc qu'il valait peut-être mieux céder.

« -Bon, puisque je sais que de toute façon, tu ne partiras pas sans savoir, je me lance, finit par capituler la brune.

-Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! s'exclama Carry comme une adolescente.

-Non, il n'y a rien. C'est juste ma voisine. Quand j'ai emménagé, je me suis trompée de porte, nos appartements portent le même numéro. On a donc fait connaissance et elle m'a aidé à vider tout le camion de déménagement.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu rencontres ta voisine et que directe, elle t'aide à déménager ? s'étonna Carry

-Euh, oui, c'est tout à fait ça, répondit Léna

-Et ba dis donc, chouette tes voisins, j'en veux bien des comme ça ! Mais vas y continue je t'en pris…

-Bien, repris la jeune femme. Je disais donc, elle m'a aidé a déménager, et depuis rien de plus. Enfin on se croise de temps en temps, on se dit bonjour. Il faut savoir qu'elle est policière alors du coup, elle ne doit pas souvent être chez elle. Mais c'est juste que je…je n'arrive pas a me la sortir de la tête…finit-elle par sortir d'un souffle

-Ah tu vois, j'étais sure qu'il y avait plus que la simple histoire de la voisine sympa…commenta son amie. Et alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu penses qu'elle est intéressée ?

-Euh rien, je ne vais rien faire. Et je ne sais pas si elle pourrait être intéressée, je ne me suis pas posé la question à vrai dire…Je sais juste que lors de notre première rencontre j'ai cru ressentir quelque chose, comme s'il se passait un truc bizarre, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, mais après, ça devait être que dans ma tête. Tu vois, c'est le genre de fille attentionnée et qui est toujours à aider les autres spontanément . Et je me dis que ces grands sourires qu'elle me lance quand on se croise et qui d'ailleurs me font littéralement fondre, font juste partie de sa personnalité, sans plus. Et honnêtement, même si j'arrête pas d'y penser, j'ai pas envie de me faire des films comme toujours, et de finir par souffrir encore, finit-elle par dire tristement.

-Je sais Léna … je ne veux surtout pas que tu souffres a nouveau, ne force pas les choses, tu verras bien s'il y a quelque chose à vivre avec cette fille quand tu seras prête…mais n'oublis pas que pour toi aussi il y a quelqu'un quelque par qui n'attend que toi pour vivre sa grande histoire d'amour… Et comme je t'ai toujours dis, c'est comme quand tu essais des chaussures… tu en essais pleins, il y en a même certaines qui sont agréables a porter, mais tu finis toujours par trouver LA paire qui convenait parfaitement a tes pieds… »

Léna ria a cette phrase que lui sortait toujours Carry quand elles parlaient d'amour.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais avec ta foi inébranlable dans le grand amour, sourit la jeune femme »

Elles continuèrent de parler une petite heure, puis Carry rentra. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la brune se sentait plus légère d'avoir avoué à son amie que oui, la voisine la faisait complètement craquer et elle savait bien ce qu'elle devait en penser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Léna avait un coup de cœur et que Carry était là pour l'écouter. Pourtant cette fois, la brune avait le sentiment que c'était peut-être différent. Il y avait un quelque chose chez sa voisine qui transportait la jeune femme ailleurs, dans un autre monde…

* * *

Encore un chapitre sans trop d'interaction entre les deux jeunes femmes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir! Il se trouve juste que j'aime prendre mon temps pour poser les choses!

Et comme vous pouvez le voir, mon inspiration n'a de cesse de grandir au fil des chapitres, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'a moi!

La suite bientôt ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens vraiment à vous présenter mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais le temps m'a énormément manqué!

Vous êtes de plus en plus à me suivre, merci beaucoup et continuez de me donner votre avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi!

En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes!

* * *

Ce matin, Stef était en retard. Elle avait passé une nuit plus qu'agitée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et pensant des heures à un million de choses. Un million de choses mais surtout à l'une d'entre elles. La blonde avait fait un rêve, un rêve qui avait tourmenté le reste de sa nuit. Elle était sur la plage, à contempler l'horizon, heureuse, apaisée, soulagée et libre, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie elle était en accord avec elle-même. Seule sur cette plage, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en marquant son arrivée discrète par derrière en lui cachant les yeux et en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue. A ce moment là, elle avait sentie son cœur s'envoler, avait pris dans ses mains celles qui cachaient son regard pour enfin voir la raison de son bonheur. Et c'est en apercevant Léna, sa voisine que Stef se réveilla, submergée par l'émotion, et troublée par ces visions. Elle avait passé sa nuit a réaliser que la métisse ne la laissait pas indifférente, elle ne pouvait le nier, cependant, refusant de comprendre pourquoi, elle se fit une raison, et décida juste de moins y penser, de lutter en se disant que ça finirait bien par passer, comme toujours…

Dès le lendemain, ses bonnes résolutions furent plus difficile que prévu a tenir. Finalement en avance, Stef était sortie de chez elle attendre Mike sur les marches et tomba sur sa voisine qui partait également.

«- Bonjour ! Dit la brune avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, souria également la policière, tu es bien matinale dis donc.

-Oui je vais faire quelques courses avant que la chaleur arrive. Et toi ? Tu pars au travail ou tu en rentres ?

-Non, je pars, je suis repassée a des horaires de jours, expliqua Stef.

-On va peut-être avoir l'occasion de se voir un peu plus alors ! sortie la brune sans pouvoir cacher son enthousiasme.

-Oui surement, répondit la blonde amusée par la spontanéité de Léna et non mécontente de ne pas être la seule à penser à cela. »

Durant leur échange, elles n'avaient cessé de soutenir leurs regards mais à cet instant, l'intensité de ce qu'il se passait entre elles ressemblait à la même chose que lors de leur première rencontre. Un petit vent léger de matin d'été faisait danser les feuilles des arbres dans la rue encore déserte et offrait à la policière le loisir de sentir le doux parfum de son amie. Un mélange de vanille, ou de cannelle, d'épices et d'une pointe salée. Cette odeur plu à Stef, correspondant à la fois à la douceur et chaleur de sa voisine, mais aussi à l'expression de sa féminité et sensualité. Ce parfum l'enivra quelques instants, toujours perdu dans le regard de la métisse qui lui souriait. Elle aperçu alors la voiture de son coéquipier arriver et se leva.

« -Ah, il faut que j'y aille dit elle en montrant la voiture qui se gara.

-Ah, pas de soucis. Par contre euh, sortie Léna hésitante et en réfléchissant, dis moi, tu es libre demain soir ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir pour t'inviter mais je fais ma crémaillère et si tu veux passer, ça me fera très plaisir.

-Euh, oui, demain soir je suis libre, alors je passerai. A quelle heure ?

-Vers 20h. Mais tu viens quand tu veux, rajouta la brune.

-Je finis à 20h, je serai donc là un peu plus tard mais je passerai, promis! lui souris Stef en faisant un signe à Mike pour qu'il patiente.

-Et tu peux venir avec ton ami si tu veux, proposa Léna.

-Mon ami ?

-Oui, ton ami, dit elle en posant son regard sur l'homme dans la voiture.

-Ah euh, je lui proposerai, mais à mon avis il aura autre chose à faire.

-J'aurai quoi à faire ? demanda Mike qui était sortit de la voiture pour aller à la rencontre de sa coéquipière.

-Euh, non rien, Léna m'a proposé …Euh, au faite, voici Léna, ma voisine, Léna, voici Mike, mon coéquipier, s'obligea t elle a dire, sentant que les présentations devaient être faites. Elle m'a donc invité a sa crémaillère demain soir, continua la policière pendant que Léna et Mike se saluaient respectivement. Et a gentiment proposé que tu viennes mais je lui ai dit que tu aurais surement mieux à faire un samedi soir.

-Demain soir, non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Ça sera donc avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme en s'adressant à la brune. Par contre il est l'heure d'y aller si tu ne veux pas que le chef nous repasse en patrouille de nuit, dit-il à sa coéquipière. »

Les trois jeunes gens se saluèrent et chacune des deux femmes reprit le cours de sa journée, Stef entama sa journée de travail, et Léna se dirigea vers le marché tout en sortant son téléphone portable.

« Carry ? Oui, désolée, oui, je sais il est tôt… Mais, comment dire, je crois que j'ai encore agit sans réfléchir… Je viens de croiser ma voisine et …je l'ai invité à ma crémaillère demain soir…Oui…Non…Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle. Je l'ai invité à une soirée qui n'existe pas encore. Il faut que tu m'aides…Très bien…Ok…Merci…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… Je te rappelle après les courses alors…Je vais avoir besoin de plus de choses que prévu… Bisous…»

De son coté, Stef passa une journée agréable, ne quittant pas son sourire affiché depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, et repensant à ce parfum si doux et chaleureux qui l'avait tant charmé. Ce bonheur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son coéquipier qui lança le sujet en fin de journée.

« -Et bien Foster, je suis content de voir que tu as passé une bonne journée.

-Euh, oui, effectivement, enfin, c'était une journée comme les autres, répondit la jeune femme.

-Oui, je sais bien, mais depuis ce matin, tu as ce sourire qui indique que tu vas bien, alors je suppose que tu as passé une bonne journée.

-Oui, mais tu sais bien que chaque jour près de toi est une journée de plus de réussi ! Sourit la blonde à son ami pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions. »

Mike ria a cette remarque, mais ce que la policière ignorait, c'est que ces mots remplirent le jeune homme d'un sentiment de bonheur immense. Son cœur se mit à la fois à sourire et a battre plus que de raison, son corps entier sembla s'envoler sur un petit nuage. Dans les yeux de sa coéquipière, il venait d'apercevoir un bonheur, et si elle lui disait qu'il en était la cause, alors peut-être que finalement, il s'était trompé, peut-être qu'il avait une chance.

Le reste de la garde se passa sans bruit, chacun des deux policiers perdu dans ses pensées respectives. En la déposant chez elle, Mike sortie de la voiture, en fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière ce qui fit beaucoup rire la blonde. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, le jeune homme confirma pour la soirée de demain et partit, aux anges…

Une fois chez elle, Stef, riait encore aux pitreries de son ami, les journées passaient vraiment plus vite en sa compagnie, seulement, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il pose plus de question que cela. Elle était contente qu'il vienne demain soir, peut-être pourrait il rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui le mérite, pour qu'il soit enfin heureux. Et puis, ça lui ferait de la compagnie, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. En s'allongeant, elle se mit à penser à la tenue qu'elle mettrait demain soir, et finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées…

Le lendemain, la journée était passée a une telle allure pour Léna. La veille, Carry s'était occupé de prévenir tout le monde, elle avait finit par réunir pas mal de personnes au final. De son coté, la jeune femme à la peau mate avait rallongé sa liste de course et commencer à organiser la soirée.

Deux heures avant le début de sa crémaillère, la brune était à la cuisine avec Carry, préparant des amuses bouches pour le soir.

« -Honnêtement Carry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Organiser une soirée juste pour avoir une excuse pour passer du temps avec elle ! Et si ça se trouve, elle ne viendra même pas…

-Alors ça, ça serait vraiment dommage ! Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que finalement même si officiellement c'est pour célébrer ton emménagement, cette fête est surtout un prétexte pour toi pour la voir et discuter un peu plus avec elle…Tu peux même rajouter qu'elle te plait énormément et que si elle acceptait un rencard avec toi, tu serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire taquin pour son amie qui lui balança les gouttes d'eau qu'elle avait sur les mains pour la faire taire.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Et puis, j'avais prévu de faire une soirée comme celle là, au moins c'est fait. Bon, certes, j'avais peut-être pas prévu de le faire deux jours avant de prendre mes fonctions, mais bon, je me reposerai demain. En attendant dépêchons nous de finir ces apéritifs avant que tout le monde n'arrive. »

Les gens étaient arrivés petit à petit et Léna essayait de voir un maximum de gens. En pleine discussion avec des anciens camarades de fac, elle cessa toute conversation en voyant la personne qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de sa porte. Sa voisine. Habillée très simplement, d'un jean et d'un débardeur bleu foncé moulant et décoté, ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans le courant d'air, maquillée pour faire ressortir ses yeux clairs, la jeune femme coupa le souffle de la brune qui s'empressa de la rejoindre. A la porte, Stef aperçu aussi très rapidement l'hôte de la soirée, dans une tenue toute de lin, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Léna ne l'avait pas vu, mais Mike était derrière elle, une main sur le bas de son dos pour l'accompagner à passer la porte. A la vue de ce petit geste, elle eut un moment de recul et une pointe de jalousie qu'elle ne laissa pas transparaître.

« -Ah, vous avez pu venir dit elle en s'adressant aux deux policiers.

-Oui, désolée pour le retard, notre dernière intervention a pris plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa doucement la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus de sa voisine.

-Pas de soucis, l'essentiel est que vous soyez là, profitez bien de la soirée dit elle en s'éloignant un peu de Stef qui l'avait perturbée par ce peu de distance entre elles. Je te verrai dans la soirée, en attendant, faites comme chez vous, conclue t elle pour partir avant que son malaise ne se voit. »

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Carry avait vu toute la scène, et avait tout de suite compris qui était la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un truc. Et connaissant les goûts de son amie, elle ne fut pas étonné que celle-ci la trouve ravissante. Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qui était cet homme qui semblait un peu trop proche de la jeune femme au gout de Carry.

La soirée battait son plein, et après être restée uniquement avec Mike, Stef avait décidé de le laisser en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille qui semblait être la meilleure amie de Léna d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et s'en alla faire un tour, sans cacher son espoir de croiser la métisse. Ses attentes furent comblées quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme s'approcha de la bonde qui était resté en retrait dans un coin, et elles se mirent à parler.

De leur coté, Mike et Carry était en grande discussion, sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, sans que la jeune femme ne perde son objectif de vue.

« -Et donc, tu es le coéquipier de la voisine si j'ai bien compris, lui demanda t elle.

-Oui c'est ça, le coéquipier de la voisine, reprit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Et, vous n'êtes que coéquipier ? Questionna t elle

-Euh, oui, enfin nous sommes amis. Mais si ta question est de savoir s'il y a quelque chose de plus entre Stef et moi, la réponse est non. Malheureusement.

-Ah, tu aimerais donc qu'il y ait plus, continua de creuser Carry. »

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mike se mit à se confier a cette inconnue.

« -Oui, j'aimerai bien, enfin j'aurai aimé. Depuis un moment, elle semblait ailleurs, un ailleurs positif, un ailleurs où seul l'amour peut t'amener. Je l'ai bien vu, et j'ai naïvement cru que ses sentiments étaient enfin peut-être réciproques. J'ai même cru que ce soir, j'allais enfin tout lui avouer. Mais, ce soir, j'ai juste compris qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais comme ça, dit il en regardant Léna et sa coéquipière en grande conversation. »

Chacune se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, ne semblant plus se préoccuper du monde extérieur, seules dans leur bulle et dans leurs rires, ne cessant de raccourcir la distance qui les séparaient au fur et à mesure de leur discussion. Elles flirtaient sans se l'avouer et ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs deux amis les observaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mike avec un sourire triste et à la fois apaisé d'avoir enfin compris, et Carry, juste contente de voir son amie heureuse en compagnie de la jeune femme qui semblait faire de même de son coté.

La fin de la soirée arriva, et chacun rentra chez soi. Stef et Léna se couchèrent chacune dans leur chambre, avec pour seule séparation ce mur qui délimitait leurs maisons respectives. Pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de se retrouver chacune dans le rêve de l'autre, bercés par les rires et les regards de la soirée qu'elles avaient passé ensemble pour leur plus grand bonheur…

* * *

Oui, je sais, les choses se font lentement mais surement! Donnez moi votre avis!

Je ne sais quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre, un peu trop de travail en ce moment et donc moins de temps pour mon écriture et moi, mais je poste ça dès que possible!

Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles dans les messages ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Encore un grand merci à ceux qui lissent mes écrits et encore plus à ceux qui me donnent leur avis! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Moi je prend toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lundi était arrivé plus vite que Léna ne l'aurait voulu. Faire cette fête le week-end avant de prendre son poste de directrice n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Cependant, elle avait passé une excellente soirée, entourée de ses amis, et surtout, elle avait pu passer un moment avec sa voisine. Elles avaient parlé de leurs vies, du voisinage, de leurs boulots respectifs, et la métisse en avait un peu plus appris sur la vie sentimentale de la blonde. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas intéressée par la gente féminine. La jeune femme avait quand à elle évité tout type d'allusion sur ses histoires passées avec des femmes, préférant écouter la policière parler et se contentant de l'amitié qu'elle semblait bien vouloir lui offrir.

Le réveil fut à la fois difficile et agréable, la future directrice fut prête bien avant l'heure et en profita pour prendre son café assise sur les marches devant sa porte, à profiter de la fraîcheur matinale. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'il lui faudrait emmagasiner aujourd'hui, bien sur, elle avait passé les concours, et reçu une formation, mais la réalité était souvent plus complexe que sur le papier. Si la brune était perdue dans ses pensées, à la fois stressée mais tout autant excitée à l'idée de commencer, elle n'en loupa pas moins l'arrivée de sa voisine qui courait. Stef l'aperçu de loin et accéléra un peu la cadence. Dans son short aux couleurs de la police de San Diego et son petit débardeur blanc, elle ôta ses écouteurs pour saluer la brune.

« -Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Désolée je ne te fais pas la bise, je suis un peu transpirante, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui illumina à son tour le visage de la métisse.

-Pas de soucis, bien couru ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien, je n'avais pas eu le temps depuis longtemps, et puis à cette heure là quand personne n'est encore dans les rues et qu'il fait encore frais, c'est le meilleur moment ! Un bon moyen de débuter mon jour de congé !

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Alors, tu commence aujourd'hui si je me souviens bien ? Demanda Stef en s'accoudant sur la barrière qui séparait leurs deux escaliers.

-Oui, ça y est !

-Pas trop stressée ?

-Un peu, mais bon, il faut bien, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, rigola la brune.

-Oui ! Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer de toute façon, dit la policière sur un ton bienveillant.

-On verra bien…En attendant, je vais me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon premier jour, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Tu me diras alors, répondit la blonde un peu déçue de devoir déjà la quitter.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je me disais, je te dois toujours un coup à boire pour le déménagement, si tu veux qu'on sorte un soir, pourquoi pas vendredi si tu ne travailles pas ? demanda Léna en sentant ses joues rougirent et en espérant de tout son être que sa voisine ne voit rien.

-Vendredi ça me va très bien, répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir le parfum de la jeune femme en face d'elle qui flottait dans l'air.

-Bon et bien c'est noté, vendredi, on va boire un verre entre amies alors, sourit la jeune femme tout en se levant. Passe une bonne journée!

-Euh, merci, toi aussi et bon courage, sortit Stef avant de rentrer chez elle. »

_« Entre amies, tu vois bien, il n'y a rien de plus à espérer ! De toute façon, je ne suis même pas gay, alors il faut que j'arrête avec ces rêves. Léna est juste une très belle femme, avec qui je suis en train de me lier d'amitié, rien de plus »_ Et sur ces pensées, la jeune femme fila à la douche et se prépara à partir pour passer la journée avec son père sans pour autant s'interdire une pensée pour la métisse qui devait à cette heure ci avoir rejoint son poste.

La semaine avait filé à toute vitesse. Léna commençait à prendre ses repères et appréciait de plus en plus ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle avait reçu un mail de Carry qui avait du partir précipitamment à l'autre bout du pays pour un poste de remplacement qu'elle n'avait pu refuser dans une des meilleures écoles du pays, elle rentrerait la semaine prochaine et s'excusait d'avance de ne surement pas avoir le temps de lui donner des nouvelles d'ici là. Elle lui avait aussi confié qu'elle avait peut-être ses chances avec la policière puisqu'elle n'était pas en couple avec son coéquipier qui d'ailleurs semblait ne pas l'avoir laissé indifférente. Léna avait sourit en lisant ces lignes puis avait confié a son amie que malheureusement, elles avaient eu l'occasion de discuter, lui confirmant que sa voisine était plus attirée par la gente masculine. Elle l'informa aussi qu'elles devaient sortir vendredi soir, précisant bien que c'était en toute amitié mais qu'elle lui raconterait tout à son retour.

De son coté, Stef avait passé une semaine calme. Trop calme peut-être, Mike semblait ailleurs, et donnait l'impression de lui en vouloir. Ne supportant plus la situation, elle lança le sujet pendant leur pause de jeudi midi.

« -Mike, dis moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, tout va très bien.

-Oh arrête un peu, pas de ça avec moi, tu as été distant toute la semaine, pas une blague, pas une réflexion, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ? »

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui ne pu contenir ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis la soirée du week-end dernier.

« -Non, justement, tu n'as rien dit Stef ! Je veux dire, on est coéquipier, on passe nos journées ensembles et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissé t'inviter à sortir, tu m'as même laissé espérer qu'il pouvait peut-être y avoir quelque chose entre nous ! Me dire simplement que tu étais gay aurait était plus simple et franchement, tu aurais du savoir que je ne te jugerai pas !

-…Pardon ?! Sortie la jeune femme en s'étouffant avec le bout de sandwich qu'elle venait d'avaler.

-Quoi, tu ne savais peut-être pas que tu m'intéressais ?! répondit –il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Euh…non, je ne savais pas, dit elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mais surtout, je ne suis pas gay !

-Stef, arrête de me mentir ! Je t'ai vu avec Léna ! Tu la dévorais des yeux ! Vous flirtiez et ça se voyait à des kilomètres !

-Mike ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je te dis que je ne suis pas comme ça ! lança la blonde qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Quand tu arrêteras de te mentir a toi-même et que tu voudras en parler, je serai là, répondit il plus calmement voyant bien dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle voulait que la conversation s'arrête là.

-Mais enfin, puisque je te le dis !

-Comme tu veux, conclut-il alors qu'ils recevaient un appel du central pour intervenir sur une bagarre de voisinage. »

Ce soir là, la policière sortie boire un verre, seule. Elle repéra un homme plutôt charmant qui ne tarda pas à venir lui parler. Ils passèrent un bon moment, le dragua plus que de raisons et l'embrassa au moment de partir. Il lui proposa de finir la nuit chez lui mais Stef refusa et rentra chez elle. Ce soir elle avait voulu se prouver à elle-même que Mike avait tord mais elle n'avait rien ressentit avec son compagnon d'un soir. Elle s'était forcé à l'embrasser mais n'avait eu aucun sentiment de désir à son égard. Elle avait passé sa soirée à penser à celle qu'elle passerait le lendemain, en meilleure compagnie. Mike n'avait peut-être pas tout faux, mais il était or de question qu'elle l'accepte.

Le soir du rendez vous arriva. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient faites belles mais sans trop en rajouter non plus. A 20h, Stef vint sonner à la porte de sa voisine et elles partirent à pied dans un des bars du quartier.

L'ambiance y était plutôt calme et musicale. Elles commandèrent, une bière pour Stef et un verre de vin blanc pour Léna, assissent l'une en face de l'autre, la conversation battait son plein.

La brune commença à parler de sa première semaine en tant que directrice avec beaucoup de passion, ce qui fit sourire Stef. Le sujet boulot dériva sur celui de la blonde qui expliqua comment elle en était arrivée à exercer ce métier. Léna exprima son malaise avec les armes mais comprenait parfaitement qu'il fallait des gens comme Stef pour veiller au respect des lois. Entre rires et autres verres, elles parlèrent de leur enfance, de leurs études, le sujet dériva même sur le rêve de la métisse d'avoir un grand mariage et pleins d'enfants, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas m'être en avant son homosexualité dans la conversation. D'un œil extérieur, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient passer une excellente soirée, mais donnaient l'impression de partager un peu plus qu'une sortie entre amies. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la brune parle de Mike.

« -Tu sais, ton coéquipier semble avoir beaucoup plu a mon amie, Carry.

-Ah, tant mieux pour lui, répondit un peu sèchement la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas digérée leur conversation de la veille et la journée sans se parler qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Euh, ça te dérange ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Léna gênée qui avait sentie que le sujet n'était pas des meilleurs.

-Non non pas du tout, se reprit la policière, c'est juste qu'on s'est disputé hier et que…

-Bonsoir Stef, interrompue une voix d'homme derrière elle. »

La blonde tourna la tête et vit l'homme d'hier soir lui présentant son plus grand sourire.

« -Euh, bonsoir… , lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé.

-Paul, tu te rappelles, hier soir ?...

-Oui oui, Paul bien sur, sortie t elle alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui.

-Euh, je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre vu que tu sembles en charmante compagnie, dit il en souriant à Léna, mais, je suis resté un peu sur ma fin hier, et quand je t'ai vu dans le même bar que moi ce soir, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe. Alors si jamais toi et ton amie voulaient finir la soirée en bonne compagnie...

-C'est très gentil de ta part Paul, mais justement nous allions partir, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

-Ah, dommage, dans ce cas, appelle moi quand tu veux qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé hier soir, sortit-il en déposant sa carte avec un regard séducteur avant de partir. »

Léna ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien sur que la jeune femme plaisait aux hommes, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre alors qu'elle avait passé elle-même toute la soirée a la dévorer des yeux.

« -Ça ne te dérange pas si on rentre maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il revienne nous voir si jamais on reste là… demanda la blonde avec des yeux auxquels on ne pouvait dire non.

-Bien sur, il n'y a pas de soucis, lui répondit-elle en se levant et en réglant l'addition. »

De toute façon, la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais Stef était plus que déçue d'avoir du abréger leur moment à cause de ce type et pris donc tout son temps pour rentrer et profiter au maximum de la présence de sa voisine près d'elle. La marche se fit presque en silence, comme si les deux femmes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées chacune de leur coté jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant chez elles.

« -Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute à l'heure. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le revoir, et il a fallut qu'il aille dans le même bar que nous ! s'excusa encore Stef.

-Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée malgré tout, lui confia Léna avec un sourire chaleureux. On devrait se faire ça plus souvent.

-Oui, je suis pour. Et puis la prochaine fois, tu me parleras un peu plus de toi ! Et de ta vie sentimentale, je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu m'en parler plus que ça ! la taquina la blonde.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire si ce n'est pas mal de déception. J'attend la bonne personne qui saura être ma paire de chaussure, soupira t elle.

-Ta paire de chaussure ?

-Ah oui, c'est Carry qui utilise cette métaphore pour parler du grand amour, sortie la métisse avec amusement.

-Ok ! D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure tu disais qu'elle pourrait être intéressé par Mike ?

-Oui, apparemment, ils ont bien parlé pendant ma crémaillère et pour qu'elle me parle de lui 4 fois d'affilé dans un mail de 10 lignes, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas laissé indifférente !

-Et bien, si tu veux je peux te donner son numéro qu'elle l'appelle ?

-Ça serait vraiment bien oui, s'il est aussi gentil qu'il en à l'air, Carry mérite bien de trouver quelqu'un comme ça…

-Il l'est, c'est vraiment quelqu'un en or, songea à haute voix la blonde en donnant le numéro de son coéquipier à la jeune femme. »

Leur conversation touchant à sa fin, elles décidèrent de rentrer et en partant, Stef déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la belle brune. Un baiser comme il y en avait souvent entre copines mais qui fit rougir intérieurement chacune des deux femmes.

* * *

Alors? Oui je sais, je prend encore mon temps pour amener les choses, mais dans la vraie vie, ça ne se fait jamais aussi facilement que dans les films soyons réalistes!^^

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, j'espère la finir bientôt :)

N'hésitez pas a laisser vos reviews que je lis toujours avec plaisir et qui sont une source de motivation en plus!


	7. Chapter 7

Pour commencer, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre.

Mes excuses sont simples, pas eu assez de temps, et surtout, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins quatre fois. Comme j'écris l'histoire au fur et a mesure que l'inspiration arrive, je n'ai pas de plan defini sur les suites de mon histoire, et pour ce chapitre, je dois avouer que j'avais un peu trop d'idées dans tous les sens pour arriver à en faire quelque chose de bien. Après plusieurs réécriture, j'ai fini par me décider à poster ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas encore sure d'en être pleinement satisfaite mais je pense que j'aurai la réponse en fonction de la suite que je donne a cette fanfiction ^^

Encore un grand merci a vous tous qui me suivez et qui me donnez votre avis, c'est toujours ce qui me motive à chaque fois que je commence à écrire! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La vie avait reprit son cours depuis leur première soirée…

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient plus régulièrement. Elles étaient retournées boire un ou deux verres, avaient passé un samedi ensemble à faire du shopping, étaient restées plusieurs soirs à discuter chez l'une ou l'autre après leurs journées de travail respectives …Au fil des jours, elles apprenaient à se connaître...Elles construisaient une relation amicale, sans pour autant nier leur complicité évidente et naturelle.

Léna jouait la parfaite amie en faisant taire ses sentiments qui ne cessaient de grandir au fur et a mesure qu'elle apprenait a mieux connaître la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas forcement l'habitude de ne rien dire, mais là, elle préférait garder cette amitié plutôt que de la perde en avouant tout à son amie. Elle avait essayé de mettre un peu de distance entre elles pour se préserver, de passer plus de temps dans des lieux publics que seules chez l'une ou chez l'autre, mais en vain. La présence de la blonde était devenue indispensable pour elle. Elle aimait ces moments privilégiés à écouter sa voisine lui raconter ses aventures de la journée, à partir dans des débats, à rire ou à simplement regarder un film dans le canapé, côte à côte, pas forcement proches mais juste ensembles. Léna savait qu'il faudrait un jour qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle passe à autre chose ou qu'elle se confesse. Pour l'instant, cette situation lui convenait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par en souffrir, un jour ou l'autre, surement quand la policière aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle avait arrêté de se mentir et avait compris qu'elle tombait amoureuse.

Tout chez cette femme lui plaisait. Son physique attirant, son sourire, sa façon de voir la vie même si c'était avec plus de dureté qu'elle-même pouvait le faire, elle aimait l'allure autoritaire qu'elle pouvait avoir certaines fois quand elles abordaient des sujets sérieux. Elle aimait recevoir des textos de sa part de temps à autre dans la journée, juste pour savoir si elles se verraient le soir, et elle aimait se perdre dans son regard quand elle lui racontait ses journées. Elles étaient devenues proches. Cependant, elle lui avait menti sur un point essentiel de sa vie. Stef avait fini par lui en demander un peu plus sur son passé amoureux, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait parlé de ses ex, mais au masculin. Ce soir là, elle s'était sentie prise de court, et avait répondu sans réfléchir. Plusieurs fois quand la conversation aurait pu amener sa confession sur le sujet, elle aurait pu tout lui dire mais c'était dit que maintenant il était trop tard. Lui révéler cet élément, après toutes ces conversations, aurait pu paraitre suspect aux yeux de la policière. Léna n'avait pas honte de qui elle était, elle n'en était pas fière non plus mais assumait totalement sa vie. Seulement, souvent, elle ne précisait pas plus que ça, sans forcement le cacher, elle laissait planer le doute. Elle avait eu peur qu'en découvrant qu'elle aimait les femmes, la blonde ne veuille plus passer autant de temps en sa présence, elle avait peur qu'elle interprète mal certaines situations, même si parfois cela aurait pu être justifié. Pour l'instant, il en était ainsi même si cette idée était loin de réjouir Carry. La brune avait avoué a sa meilleure amie son mensonge et même si elle ne l'avait pas compris, elle avait accepté de ne rien dire, même pas à Mike. A la seule condition de ne pas lui mentir s'il lui posait ouvertement la question.

En effet, de leur coté, Mike et Carry filaient le parfait amour ce qui d'ailleurs arrangeait bien Léna et Stef qui pouvaient donc passer plus de temps ensembles. Ils ne parlaient que très rarement de leurs amies communes, Mike ayant toujours à l'esprit la dispute qu'il avait pu avoir avec sa coéquipière deux mois plus tôt, et Carry, soucieuse de faire une gaffe au sujet de sa meilleure amie et des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour sa voisine.

Mike et Stef avait repris leur routine, aucun des deux policiers n'ayant remis sur la table leur discussion, l'entente était donc de nouveau au rendez-vous. La jeune femme était heureuse de voir que son ami semblait comblé. Il ne cessait de lui parler de sa fameuse Carry, de leurs projets, de leur histoire qui avançait rapidement mais surement. Elle était contente qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un qui le mérite.

Pendant leur pause déjeuné, Stef était sur son téléphone, sourire au lèvre. Comme souvent à cette heure ci, Mike en connaissait la cause, son amie était en pleine discussion avec sa voisine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis qu'il avait changé d'avis pour autant. Mais il préférait se taire et attendre qu'elle vienne lui en parler quand elle serait prête.

Stef et Léna parlaient de leurs matinées comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude pendant leur pause, juste quelques textos pour prendre des nouvelles. La jeune femme en profita pour lui demander si elles se verraient le soir même.

« **Léna to Stef **: Je suis désolée, ce soir je ne peux pas :(

**Stef to Léna** : Ah, un rencard peut-être ?^^

**Léna to Stef** : Non, enfin pas vraiment…je dîne avec mon ex qui veut une autre chance…

**Stef to Léna** : Ah ok… Passes une bonne soirée alors…

**Léna to Stef** : Merci, toi aussi, on essaie de se voir demain… bonne fin de journée… »

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Stef était contrariée. Mike vit bien que l'humeur de son amie avait changé et essaya d'engager la conversation sans préciser qu'il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la nouvelle amie de sa coéquipière.

« -Ca va Foster ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Um, grogna la blonde signalant qu'elle était peu ouverte a la conversation.

-Je vois…un problème peut-être ?… parce que tu es passée d'un grand sourire à un visage fermé en l'espace de quelques messages alors…si jamais tu veux en parler…

-Oh arrête de toujours vouloir faire mon psy ! Ça va je te dis ! Raa et puis tu m'énerves a toujours vouloir comprendre pourquoi je fais telle ou telle tête ! Finis de manger, je t'attends dans la voiture ! Sortie t elle en se levant énervée et quittant la table où ils étaient. »

« _Bon et bien, ça s'est mieux passer que la dernière fois je crois _» se dit Mike à lui-même.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, Stef s'était calmée, du moins, vis-à-vis de son coéquipier même si elle ne s'en était pas pour autant excusée ce qui attendrait puisqu'ils étaient de repos le lendemain. Elle ne cessait de regarder son portable pour être sure qu'elle n'avait rien reçu. Non, aucun nouveau message. Et encore moins de la part de sa voisine. De toute façon, elle devait être bien plus occupée à sa soirée avec son ex pour penser à elle_._

_ « Mais enfin, pourquoi ça m'énerve tellement ? Après tout, tant mieux pour elle. Au moins elle a quelqu'un. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi une femme si belle qui attire pourtant tous les regards des hommes sur elle quand on sort n'en ramène jamais un ! C'est vrai qu'il fut difficile d'avoir des informations sur sa vie sentimentale, peut-être qu'elle est très timide. Ou alors qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Mais ça me rend tellement malade de l'imaginer avec cet homme ce soir. Si seulement ce n'était pas un homme. Non mais n'importe quoi, si seulement c'était une femme ça voudrait dire quoi ? Que j'aurai peut-être mes chances avec elle ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que je dis ?! Que je me verrai bien avec cette femme ? En tant que couple ? Non, nous sommes justes amies… Même si sa présence ne me laisse pas indifférente, même si j'aime tout chez elle, même si je me sens entière a ses cotés…Non, ce n'est pas possible… Oui ce soir je suis jalouse de la savoir avec lui, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'aurai aimé passé ma soirée avec elle… Rien de plus… Cette femme est extraordinaire et tout semble si simple avec elle… Mais peut-être que si elle était comme ça, et que moi, j'avais le courage de lui dire que mes sentiments semblent plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour une quelconque amie… peut-être qu'on pourrait vivre quelque chose… Bon allé, ça suffit les rêveries… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir… Une bonne bière devant la télé après la douche, ça me calmera… »_

Elle prit donc sa douche et se mit devant la télé, tentant de calmer ses démons intérieurs…En vain. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle entendit sa voisine rentrer, très tard dans la nuit et fut soulager de n'entendre qu'une personne dans la maison voisine. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, ce petit bout de femme qui vivait à coté d'elle lui tourmentait le cœur plus que de raison…

La nuit avait été agitée pour Léna, revoir Gretchen n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose a faire. La voir avait ravivé tellement de mauvais souvenirs, sa tromperie, la désillusion de leur histoire, sa manière de toujours se mettre en avant…Seulement pour une fois, si l'avoir en face d'elle n'avait pas ramené que des bons souvenirs, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir une fois encore son cœur écrasé sous le poids du regard de son ancienne amante. Une fois leur soirée terminée, elle avait tenu le coup et n'était pas retombée dans ses bras. Elle était rentrée seule chez elle et s'était sentie soulagée. Soulagée car libérée des chaines qui semblaient encore attacher une partie de son âme au corps de son ex sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Pour la première fois depuis un an, Léna semblait avoir guérit ses blessures amoureuses.

Depuis leur séparation, elles s'étaient revues quelques fois. La métisse ne semblait pouvoir lui dire non, alors que la voir lui faisait du mal, mais a chaque fois, elle avait ce même espoir qu'en la voyant, elle finisse par ne plus rien ressentir pour elle. Et ce soir, ce fut le cas. Alors Léna dormit mal, à revivre cette scène où elle avait surpris son amante dans les bras d'une autre, dans leur propre lit, un après midi où elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Et pourtant, son inconscient ne cessa de conduire ses rêves dans les bras de sa voisine, comme un refuge à ses maux, comme une promesse d'avenir meilleur. Alors entre deux rêves, elle pensait. A comment avouer a son amie ses véritables sentiments, du moins, peut-être pas a son égard mais pour les femmes en général. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle et trahir leur amitié un peu plus chaque jour.

Le réveil sonna beaucoup trop tôt pour la jeune femme qui était rentrée beaucoup trop tard pour quelqu'un qui devait se lever à l'aube pour partir en week-end avec sa meilleure amie.

En préparant son sac, Léna se souvint qu'elle avait dit à sa voisine qu'elles se verraient le jour même. Elle lui envoya donc un mail pour la prévenir qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle partait pour le week-end avec Carry mais qu'elle espérait la voir au plus tôt.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme était dans la voiture de son amie, direction la maison de campagne de ses parents pour deux jours rien qu'a elles histoire de rattraper le temps. Et dès les premières minutes, la conversation tourna autour de Mike, ce qui ramena la belle blonde dans les pensées de Léna… Le week-end allait être long...

* * *

J'espère quand même avoir réussi une fois de plus a vous amener là où j'ai voulu aller au travers de mes mots et que ce chapitre 7 vous a plu!

La suite est en cours d'écriture mais je peux d'avance vous dire que l'attente sera surement de plusieurs jours par manque de temps alors je vous présente déjà mes excuses en espérant que vous les acceptiez ^^

N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, je tacherai d'y répondre ;)

Bien à vous!


	8. Chapter 8

Vraiment désolée pour ce long mois d'absence mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et je ne voulais pas vous publier un travail bâclé...

J'espère que la suite vous plaira...Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a me lire et surtout a me donner votre avis et cela compte beaucoup pour moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce matin le temps n'était pas des meilleurs. Bravant la fraîcheur matinale, Stef sortie faire son jogging et ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison de sa voisine qu'elle vit volets clos. En rentrant, elle prit sa douche, son café et alluma l'ordinateur. Un mail de Léna l'attendait dans sa messagerie. La brune était partie en week-end avec Carry, dans un endroit où en plus il n'y avait ni internet ni réseaux et elles ne pourraient se voir qu'a son retour. Résignée à ne pas se laisser abattre par cette nouvelle, elle commença a organiser sa journée de repos quand son téléphone sonna. Mike. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était tout comme elle, seul pour le week-end.

« -Foster ? Salut c'est Mike !

-Salut.

-Euh, dis moi, je me disais… Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille boire un verre ce soir ? Comme avant ?

-Avec plaisir, c'est vrai que ça fait bien longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortie ensemble !

-Génial ! On se retrouve au Charlie's à 20h ?

-Parfait ! A ce soir… »

Stef raccrocha, contente d'avoir un moment avec son ami ce soir. Il est vrai que ces moments s'étaient fait rares…Depuis qu'il avait sa relation avec Carry, mais aussi depuis leur dispute.

En attendant, la jeune femme devait manger avec son père, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde.

Arrivées a destination, Carry et Léna avaient enfin fini de décharger leurs affaires et s'étaient installées autour du feu qu'elles avaient eu du mal a allumer pour réchauffer cette grande maison qui n'avait accueilli aucune chaleur humaine depuis un moment.

Le trajet fut animé tout le long par leur discussion, portant principalement sur leur travail respectifs et sur Mike. Leur histoire prenait forme et rendait heureuse Carry. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour la métisse.

« -Mais vraiment, il est attentionné, doux, à l'écoute, et puis il me canalise un peu, je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie, sourit Carry.

-Je vois ça, tu as vraiment l'air heureuse ! Du moment que ça continue comme ça, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite !

-Merci… Bon et toi hier soir ? Tu ne pensais pas y échapper quand même ! Comment s'est passé ton dîner avec la vampire ?

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, elle s'appelle Gretchen et elle n'est pas si méchante que ça…

-Si méchante ! Tu vois, toi aussi tu le reconnais !

-Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais porté dans ton cœur et que oui elle m'a beaucoup fait souffrir mais c'est terminé.

-Terminé, terminé ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas passé la soirée à boire ses paroles et à te laisser embobiner au point de passer la nuit avec elle peut-être ?

-Et bien non, même pas ! sortie fièrement Léna contente de voir la tète étonnée de son amie suite à cette révélation.

-Et ba raconte alors ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-On est allées dîner, elle m'a effectivement ressortie tout son baratin habituel mais je ne suis pas retombée dans le panneau pour une fois. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai presque pas écouté de la soirée…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je dois avouer que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs…confessa la brune.

-Ailleurs comme une certaine blonde qui habite à coté de chez toi ? taquina t elle.

-Euh…On peut dire ça…dit Léna en sentant ses joues rougir.

-Bon Nana, quand est ce que tu vas lui dire ? Elle va bien finir par le découvrir que tu n'es pas la petite voisine hétéro parfaite que tu veux bien lui montrer ? Et tu sais ce que j'en pense depuis le début !

-Oui je sais bien, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai mentis la première fois… C'est juste que maintenant, si je lui avoue tout, j'ai peur de perdre son amitié qui est devenue vraiment importante pour moi et surtout j'ai peur qu'elle se demande pourquoi je lui ai caché ça…

-Alors ça, je te le fais pas dire !

-Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup là…c'est juste qu'a l'époque, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, sans arrières pensées… Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant quoi ? Tu l'as dans la peau ?...

-Un peu…j'avoue…

-Mais Léna, cette fille tu l'as dans la peau depuis que tu l'as rencontré, ne viens pas me dire à moi qu'elle ne t'a pas plu dès le premier regard !

-Non ! Enfin si ! Je veux dire, bien sur que dès que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé très belle ! Mais si c'était seulement ça…Ça ne me poserait pas de problèmes de lui dire…Je tairai juste mon attirance… Seulement depuis, j'ai appris à la connaître…Et on est devenues proches…Et…

-Et tu es tombée amoureuse… la coupa Carry.

-Plus ou moins oui…Sortie la métisse en un souffle, baissant la tête, honteuse de cette vérité avouée.

-Nana… Regardes moi… dit-elle en attendant que son amie relève la tête. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça ! Cette fille, elle te plait depuis votre première rencontre. A chaque fois que tu m'en parles, tu as les yeux qui pétillent…Et toute cette mascarade à ne rien lui dire sur tes préférences…Même si j'ai toujours désapprouvé, je te connais, et je sais que si tu as fait ça, c'est surement pour te protéger inconsciemment, pour ne pas souffrir dans l'hypothèse où tes sentiments pourraient être partagés…

-Euh…Si tu le dis, je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme cela…

-Laisses moi finir… Léna… Hier soir tu es sortie avec la femme que tu n'as jamais pu oublier depuis toutes ces années, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu te faire…Et là, tu me dis que tu es guérie d'elle, juste parce que tu pensais à ta jolie policière ? Léna…Cette fille, je ne sais pas si elle pourra accepter ton mensonge et encore moins s'il peut y avoir quelque chose entre vous…Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, tu aimes à nouveau…Alors s'il te plait…Arrête d'avoir peur et lance toi… Si tu ne fais rien tu le regretteras…Et tu sais que j'ai raison..

-Je…Oui, surement… Mais c'est tellement dur…A la fois de garder tout ça pour moi…et à la fois d'avoir peur que ça marche pour finir par en souffrir…

-Je sais ma Nana… Mais si tu n'essais pas…Tu vas le regretter… Je te connais par cœur…

-Je sais…

-Bon allé, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça…On a deux jours à nous, on va en profiter ! Promets moi juste d'y penser…Je veux te voir heureuse…

-Ok, j'y penserais…

-Bien…Maintenant, direction la cuisine ! Toute cette séance de psychologie sur ta personne m'a donné faim ! Dit-elle en riant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Léna. »

« Papa, je suis là » Stef rentra dans la maison de son père par la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Aucune réponse. Elle déposa les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail et commença à les ranger.

« Ah tu es déjà là ?

-Oui, on avait dit 13h, il est 13h.

-Bien, tout va bien ? dit il en s'installant à table regardant sa fille préparer rapidement le repas.

-Oui, ça va, la routine.

-Et Mike ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, je le vois ce soir, il te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour.

-Bien, il est bien ce garçon, quand vas-tu te décider a faire avancer les choses entre vous ?

-Papa ! Je t'ai déjà dis que nous étions qu'amis ! Et puis il a quelqu'un en ce moment.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de te dépêcher, un homme pareil, ça ne reste pas seul bien longtemps…

-Papa… sortie la jeune femme complément désespérée.

-Mais enfin, encore la semaine dernière j'avais une discussion à l'église avec Mr Grey, tu sais que sa fille s'est mariée l'an dernier ? Et bien, elle vient d'avoir son premier enfant… Il faudrait peut-être que tu commence à y penser…

-Papa, je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas du tout dans mes priorités…

-Oui, mais tu m'as dit ça il y a trois ans…Peut être qu'il est temps maintenant que tu as une situation stable. Et puis, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions…

-Des questions sur quoi ? S'énerva la policière en s'arrêtant de couper la salade pour regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

-Et bien tu sais bien ce que les gens disent… Tu es seule depuis un moment, tu fais un métiers d'homme, entouré d'hommes et pourtant tu n'en ramène pas un.. J'entends bien les gens qui commencent à se poser des questions sur toi…

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux insinuer… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ma vie ne regarde que moi.. Que les gens parlent je m'en fous complètement !

-Toi comme moi savons très bien que tu ne t'en fiche pas…Et même si c'est vrai… moi je ne me fiche pas de ce que les gens peuvent penser…

-Allé c'est prêt… finit par sortir la jeune femme pour mettre fin à la discussion. »

Le repas se passa entre silence et échange de banalités comme souvent lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, la policière retrouva son coéquipier au bar. Il semblait joviale, à discuter avec le serveur, quand il la vit arriver.

« Stef ! dit il en se levant avec un grand sourire.

-J'espère que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu m'attends…rigola la jeune femme.

-Non t'inquiètes pas, dit il en prenant son verre pour s'asseoir à une table plus tranquille pendant que son amie commandait a boire.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'appelles pour qu'on se voit…

-Oui, et moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu acceptes, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas pris le temps de se voir en dehors du boulot…Et puis depuis que je suis avec Carry, je passe un maximum de temps avec elle…

-C'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas. Comment ça se passe vous deux d'ailleurs, tu me parles beaucoup de ce que vous faites mais pas tant que ça de vous deux à proprement parlé.

-Ça va très bien…Elle me surprend de jour en jour…Cette fille est vraiment extraordinaire ! Elle ne s'arrête jamais ! Elle est pleine de vie, et en profite à fond ! Avec elle je me sens vraiment complet… Tu me connais, je suis pas non plus du genre a parler sentiments et tout ce qui va avec mais avec elle, c'est différent… Elle m'apporte un équilibre, et je crois que je lui apporte aussi… Honnêtement, tout va pour le mieux…Et je ne vois pas de raison que ça ne dure pas…mais je me vois vraiment aller loin avec elle…

-Je suis contente de t'entendre me dire ça… Tu le mérite…

-Merci… Et là elle est partie en week-end avec Léna et je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'elle rentre !

-Oui je sais, Léna m'a envoyé un mail pour me prévenir…

-Ah… Sortie le jeune homme avec un regard suspicieux sous entendant qu'il attendait une suite.

-On devait se voir aujourd'hui…C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a prévenu…

-Ok… Et sinon, ton père va bien ? Enchaîna t il comprenant que son amie ne voulait une fois de plus pas aborder ce sujet.

-Il va bien, d'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour. On s'est encore pris la tête, toujours pour les mêmes choses… A me mettre la pression pour que je trouve quelqu'un parce que apparemment les gens commencent à parler…

-Et ? Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Et je m'en fou…

-Si tu veux… »

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, à discuter boulot et autre… Et après quelques verres de plus, la blonde était moins sur la défensive qu'a son arrivée. Toute la soirée Mike avait remarqué que quelque chose tracassait son amie et attendait juste qu'elle fasse le premier pas… Mais ne voyant pas ce moment arriver, après un éclat de rire de plus, il prit les devant en douceur.

« -En tout cas, tu sais bien que si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis là…

-Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire…C'est juste que je te connais…Et que ça fait quelques temps déjà que je vois bien que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête… »

Stef savait que son ami avait raison, depuis le début, et l'alcool aidant, elle était peut-être prête a s'ouvrir un peu plus que d'habitude.

« -Je vais bien…C'est juste que… comment dire… Ça tourne à 3000 dans ma tête ces derniers temps… J'ai l'impression de comprendre certaines choses que je ne voulais peut-être pas comprendre, que je ne suis pas capable de gérer pour le moment…Et ça me fait pas mal réfléchir… J'ai peur de décevoir, de me tromper, de faire les mauvais choix et de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière… Mais d'un autre coté, plus ça va et plus tout ça me semble être une évidence, comme si le fait d'accepter ce qui me tracasse allait me libérer…Je…

-Ça va aller, reprit Mike, voyant les yeux de son amie commencer à se remplir de larmes…

-J'ai peur d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas sure de vouloir être…finit par dire la policière.

-Je sais… Mais souviens toi que toi seule peut décider d'être celle que tu veux devenir…Et personne n'a le droit de t'interdire d'être heureuse…et encore moins d'aimer… »

Stef releva la tête… Son ami avait donc compris de quoi il s'agissait. Elle vit dans ses yeux plein d'amour et d'amitié et ne décela pas une pointe de dégoût ou de rejet comme elle le craignait.

« -Oui Stef, je sais de quoi tu me parles, et surtout de qui. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de qui tu es. Parce que tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse, avec des valeurs respectables, tu es honnête et droite, mais surtout tu es entière. Et quiconque ne le verra pas sera un idiot…ou une idiote…J'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter, mais je sais que tu es assez forte pour ça…Du peu que j'en ai vu, elle me semble être quelqu'un de bien…Mais pour le peu que je vous ai vu ensemble, il y a peut-être quelque chose a vivre avec elle… Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est possible de son coté, mais avant tout, il faut que tu accepte ce que tu ressens et que tu arrêtes de te torturer…Une fois que ça sera fait…Tu verras bien…

-Je…Je ne pensais pas que me connaissait aussi bien, sortit Stef surprise du discours que venait de lui sortir son coéquipier.

-On passe nos journées ensemble, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais rien voir ! Sourit il.

-Et bien si ! Mais Mike, tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Je veux dire, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, après tout, c'est surement que de l'amitié et…Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le prenne mal…ou qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi si je change d'avis sur la question.

-Bien sur, et puis tu sais, avec Carry, on ne parle presque jamais d'elle, ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant étant donné qu'elles sont plutôt proches mais tu sais…la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai vu plus que de l'amitié entre vous…Après, je me trompe peut-être… Mais avant tout…Il faut juste que tu comprennes qui tu veux devenir…Et comment tu seras la plus heureuse…

-Oui…Je vais y penser…

-J'en suis sure…Par contre, il se fait tard… On rentre ? Je te raccompagne ?

-Oui, et puis j'ai trop bu pour ce soir je crois, rigola la jeune femme en se levant. »

De leur coté, Léna et Carry profitaient de la campagne pour se reposer et rire en se rappelant leurs souvenirs de la fac. Tout allait bien et la conversation sur sa voisine commençait a faire réfléchir la jeune femme. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. A l'étage elle réussit a capter une barre de réseau et commença a lui écrire un message.

_"Réussi a capté un peu de réseau...Il faudra que je t'amène ici, c'est calme et reposant ça fait du bien malgré le froid. Ça serait bien qu'on se voit rapidement, des choses a te dire. Un dîner chez moi dès qu'on peut, je te ferai mes lasagnes ;) ... Bonne nuit..."_

En fermant les yeux, Stef entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit et s'en saisit. Un message de Léna qui la fit sourire mais aussi replonger dans ses tourments quelques instants. Puis sans réfléchir plus que ça, entre alcool et fatigue, elle lui répondit avant de s'endormir presque instantanément.

_"Avec plaisir...Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui...Bonne nuit..." _

* * *

La suite est en cours d'écriture mais le temps va encore me manquer...Je fais au plus vite et en attendant...j'attends vos messages! :)

A bientôt!


End file.
